Her choice 2
by puglover122
Summary: This story takes place one year after Lila was found...enjoy! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I have to say…I love you all! You guys just make my day when you review. Thank you for that and…thank you for answering my question about fan art. It must look cool! Alright…I also have to say that I'm doing the sequel (THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE READING!) Now, I do think I will be descriptive, slower, maybe funny, and all the rest of that good stuff! I will also try to fit PeaceLightVictory into the story too! I will put you in…I just have to think :p Oh and….the book, I changed it. Sarah isn't in the Labyrinth book, Lila is! I thought that would be super cool. Please don't get mad…I just thought of it while eating Oreos! They were delicious.**

**Disclaimer: You obviously know the drill.**

It was a year ago. Jareth had found Lila in the goblin city. She, at the time, was rebellious, helpless, and very good at spitting. She was running from her future but, the princess later found out that she ran head first into it. Lila's new life wasn't all fun and baby games anymore.

Lila had bigger responsibilities to deal with now. In fact her new 'job' started at sunrise, ended at sunset and continued every hour in between. Most people, including her sister, would always say that being the goblin queen wasn't a job. Well, in fact it was a big one!

She had to watch over the misbehaving goblins, make sure her husband stayed on track, and now her new priority was staying in bed for the rest of this month. Lila was now nine months pregnant. Her ankles were extremely swollen, the cravings and mood swings were terrible, and feeling seventy pounds over weight was not a very pleasant feeling either.

So now, Lila was in bed listening to the goblin king yelling at all of his little minions for making a huge mess in the kitchen. They blew a hole in the ceiling. So, the walls of Jareth's study were covered in tomato sauce, and the nice hardwood floor had a giant hole in it also.

"I expect every single drop of that sauce to be cleaned up! You couldn't even stir it correctly! Why? Why did I have to become the goblin king?" He yelled and then you could hear his foot steps coming up the stairs and turn right into the throne room, and then slam the door shut.

Lila rolled her eyes. She got up and waddled towards her open bedroom door. She heard all of the goblins scurry around, and the sloshing of the soapy water hitting the stone floor.

"What did you guys do now?" she asked.

Once Lila was downstairs, she trying very hard not to slip on the sauce. Her over bulging dress was already stained with the red, gooey, deliciousness. It was worse than she had thought. All of the cabinets were red, the floor was red, and the hallways were completely splattered in the goo.

"We were making some sort of dish. It had some stringy, pale, slimy, hair in it. Oh and this is some blood from some red fruit from the garden. It tasted really good! After that it was bubbling and then, King came downstairs, and now you are here!" one said.

The others were trying to get rid of a crystal orb they found in one of the cabinets. Lila loved watching the goblins try to get rid it.

Lila walked over to an unfortunately small chair and sat, making sure all of the mess wasn't magically shoved under the carpet, like the salad last week. She quickly learned that goblins were like three year olds. They had to be watched constantly, or else the whole entire castle would be a complete disaster!

"Lila! Why aren't you in bed?" Jareth yelled from upstairs.

"Ha-ha! Queen got yelled at!" they all laughed.

Lila stepped over all of the working goblins and headed towards the stair case. Her husband was standing with his arms crossed looking down at her. It made Lila feel like a child again.

"What did the doctor tell you? You don't want to over exert yourself." he said and then walked down the stairs to help her up them.

"I know, I know. I just hate staying in the bedroom all day. Even you said it was boring." she whined.

They were at the top of the stairs, and Jareth was leading Lila towards their bedroom. When they go there, Lila sat on the window sill and watched the Labyrinth change its course.

"My love that is not the bed. You need to be in bed. That is why it is called BED rest." Jareth said sounding rather stressed.

Lila turned and faced the stubborn king. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, and his head was resting on the back of the chair.

"You don't have to worry about me, or the baby," Lila said at last. "I know my weaknesses, and walking is not one of them."

Jareth got up and sat next to her. "You know, we haven't discussed names yet." he said.

Lila nodded. Their baby was going to be born in a few weeks or less, and they didn't even have a decent name picked.

She had a few ideas but, she was nervous that Jareth wouldn't like them.

All of the sudden, Jareth sat upright and looked around the room.

"Well, I have to go. I do believe we will talk tonight, correct?" he asked.

Lila nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and then left the room.

"_That was weird._" she thought. Jareth loved to talk about the new addition, and how happy he was. He never stopped a conversation about it.

Lila decided to let it go.

_MEANWHILE IN THE ABOVEGROUND…_

"Shut up Toby!" Sarah yelled. She stomped into her room, and continued to feel sorry for herself.

Toby wouldn't stop crying. Sarah read to him, played with him, she even sang to him, and the kid wouldn't shut his mouth.

She was now reading her favorite book, while trying to ignore the constant cries. Sarah left off at the part where Lila was in the basement. She wondered if the goblin king's basement really looked like that.

"TOBY PLEASE!" she screamed back at the baby.

Sarah walked back into his room and picked him up out of his crib. She was spinning him around, bouncing him up and down, and then Toby decided to puke all over her.

That left Sarah with a mess to clean up, and a dirty little brother.

"I hate you!" she yelled.

That made Toby scream louder, and it wasn't a nice sound. It made Sarah's ears bleed.

Sarah put him back in the crib and then changed her clothes. She found a pair of ripped jeans, and a green striped shirt.

After she cleaned Toby up, she began to tell him a story of her own.

"Okay. Once apon a time, there was a girl who had to watch over her stinky, selfish, little brother. One night the boy gave her a really, really hard time, and he wouldn't shut his little mouth. The girl then called the goblin king to take him away, and it had worked!" she said.

"Is that so Sarah?" a husky voice said from behind her.

She slowly turned around and saw, the goblin king with all of his glittery goodness.

"Uh…no. That was… I just wanted to make him… you aren't going to take him away are you?" she asked sheepishly.

Jareth just chuckled. "Go play with your toys and make-up. Live a normal life like a normal girl." he said.

Sarah was about go back in her room, when she saw Jareth hold his hand up to Toby's face and then make a red beam.

"What are you doing to him?" she asked.

"I'm in need of another goblin. You wouldn't mind if I made him one now, would you?"

Sarah scooped up her little brother and ran down the stairs. She hid in the bathroom, and locked the door.

She heard his black riding boots hit the hardwood floor. The shadow under the door went towards the kitchen.

"You can't hide from me Sarah Williams!" he yelled and then appeared in the bathroom.

"Please! Go away! You are not real!"

All Sarah did was blink and she was now on a hill with red soil on it. The hill reminded Sarah of Mars.

"You have thirteen hours to complete my Labyrinth. If you don't, I will turn little Tobias into a goblin." he said and then left Sarah in a heap of purple and dark blue glitter.

_BACK IN THE CASTLE'S BEDROOM…_

Lila was now in bed. Sleeping, as she should have been. Her ankles and feet were so swollen, that her shoes couldn't fit on her feet properly.

The mood swings were acting up again. As soon as Jareth left, she began to cry, and then laugh, and then she became so angry that she kicked a goblin out of her way.

Now she finally had some time by herself.

"Hello, love." she heard from the corner of her room.

"I'm finally in bed. I'm not getting up" she said. Her eyes were still closed.

Jareth sat on the bed next to her, and held her hand.

"I told you we would talk about names tonight." he said.

She yawned and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and then looked over at a smiling goblin king.

"We were talking about names."

"Did you have any ideas?" she asked

Clearly Lila didn't want to go first. All the names she picked out were from her sister's kingdom. The goblin kingdom was not known for its baby names.

"If we have a boy, I thought we could name him Eden. Or if it was a girl, Kylie." he insisted.

"I'll tell you what I think when you let that girl out of the Labyrinth." Lila said with a hint of sarcasm.

She hated when Jareth brought mortals into his maze for fun. Lila knew the contents of the Labyrinth, considering she made it through a year ago. That poor girl was probably scared, and so was her sibling.

"Lila, you know I can't ignore a wish." he whined.

It wasn't like the goblin king to whine, but he did it as often as he could.

"Technically it wasn't a wish. She just told a silly story, then you appeared, and then you took her little brother. Just let her go home, mortals should only be in the Labyrinth if in need of extreme punishment." she said.

Jareth put his head on his wife's shoulder. "Why should I? That little girl should have known better."

Lila shook her head; Jareth was extremely stubborn when it came to his Labyrinth. She got up out of bed and waddled toward the mahogany wardrobe. She pulled out a short sleeved dress, a thick periwinkle sweater, and some shoes that were wide enough to fit her overly swollen feet.

She got dressed and walked out into the hallway.

"Five, four, three, two, o-"

"Lila! You get back into this bed! I forbid you to go into that Labyrinth!" Jareth yelled from the doorway.

Lila walked carefully down the spiral staircase and then out of the grand doors in the foyer.

"Come out; come out where ever you are!" Lila whispered to herself.

She was going to find this girl and bring her back home where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's all because of school and all that jazz. Well, I hope you like this chapter; it's probably going to be the last one for about two weeks. Or maybe if I'm lucky, less. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lila.**_

_Sarah had just made it inside the Labyrinth. The thing out front that was supposedly supposed to help her shoved her against the wall and made her get in there herself. She wondered how much time she wasted trying to reason with the nasty creature. Sarah had guessed that it was probably ten minutes, and ten minutes was going to matter at some point._

_The walls and branches inside were covered in a thin coat of sparkles, it was getting all over her jeans and it made her angry._

"_This isn't fair!" she screamed up to the dark sky._

_Obviously someone had heard her and wanted her to be quiet._

"_Ello miss. How can I be of service?" said a little voice coming from her feet._

_Sarah jumped and moved over, hoping that she didn't step on whatever was down there. I_

"_Umm…yes. Do you know where the quickest way to get to the castle is?" she asked._

_Sarah could barley see past her feet because of the darkness. She hoped that whatever was down there didn't just sound_ small. She hoped it _was_ small.

"Yes I do. You came to the right worm! Your very lucky miss. I do believe you finish out this hallway and then you turn around."

Sarah thanked the tiny worm, and then followed its directions.

_OXOXOXOXO_

Jareth was pacing around the bedroom. He was seriously worried about Lila and her whereabouts. Lila was one of those women who didn't change their mind. It was cute, yet agitating.

"Maybe she got to her. Maybe Lila fell into a lake again, Lord knows she cant swim! What if I have to save her? What if she got stabbed? What if she's dead right now?" he yelled.

The more Jareth thought about it, the scarier it became. He wasn't going to loose her again.

He pulled a crystal out from the air and stared into it. There was Lila, giving her scarf to some cold little citizen. She was going to get sick! He obviously was furious, and wanted her to come home now.

There was a huge cloud of glitter and then an angry pregnant lady in front of him. She looked extremely upset.

"May I ask why I am here?"

Jareth walked over to the rocking chair and took a seat. He patted his lap, indicating that he wanted Lila to sit there.

She walked over and sat down on his bony legs. Jareth began to rock gently, hoping that Lila would fall asleep and they could just forget about Sarah. Slowly her breathing began still and her eyes shut.

Feeling very proud of himself, Jareth carried Lila bridal style to the bed, and tucked her in. He sat down next to her and began playing with her chocolate brown hair.

"Stop it. Please tell me why I'm here." she whispered.

He took his hand away. "Well love, I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to umm…forget to wash the night clothes."

A small giggle escaped her lips.

"No. You were worried about the baby, and I don't wash night clothes anymore. I think you have to worry about something else is all."

Jareth got up and was walking toward the wardrobe's bottom drawer. He was going to give Lila something for their unborn child, but when he turned around she was gone. It was awfully hilarious to see his face all red.

"What are we going to do with you?" he yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goodness! I haven't updated in a while! I kind of ignored this story for a while, and I still can't find an explanation. There was a one person who put this story in their favorite story list and I'm sorry I forgot your name, but I felt bad that I haven't updated since October and you like it so…I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Finally she had escaped her husbands over protective clutches! Lila roamed around the labyrinth for what seemed like minutes to her, but hours to any currant runner. She kept thinking about her new family and her last few weeks of being fat. She felt like an explosive watermelon, ready to burst at any given moment! She wanted to see the baby first, and then she wanted to see her feet. Lila hadn't seen her feet for five months, and she was worried that they might not be there anymore.

"Queen, what are you doing out of bed?" a small goblin sitting along the wall asked.

Lila didn't know if this was her husband, or another goblin, but she decided to play it safe. "Nothing, I'm just out here doing nothing." she lied.

The odd looking creature nodded awkwardly. It was almost like his fat head was about to roll off of his pencil thin neck. Much to Lila's horror, the head did fall off and the regal facial features of Jareth appeared.

" Nothing! Nothing tra la la?" his booming voice roared.

Lila felt her face turn hot. She was trying so hard not to laugh, that she thought her sides were going to fall off.

"What does that even mean?" she whispered in between laughs.

"Lillian Belinda, I expect you to get your pregnant back side into our bedroom, NOW!" he yelled.

Lila was about to cry. Jareth had never decided to raise his voice at her, and to make matters worse, the mood swings were possessing Lila's body.

She felt the tears stream down her cheeks and Lila saw the shock wash over Jareth's face. He tried his best to comfort her, but unfortunately nothing worked.

"I'll go home! Just leave that poor girl and myself alone!" she hissed. Jareth jumped back at her snappy tone.

Without hesitation, Lila transported herself back into the bedroom with Jareth following.

"I never meant to snap Lila. I just care deeply about this situation were in."

Lila rolled her eyes and took a seat under the finely made blankets. She wiped her tear stricken face with the back of her hand and gently rested her aching back into the soft pillow. She was tired of Jareth always referring to a child as a situation, and all she wanted to do was get that girl out of the labyrinth before Violet caught up to her, and completely brain washed her poor young mind.

"You have to understand, if we don't pull through with this baby predicament, I won't have an heir to my thrown. We have spent too many hours with child related things to back out now."

Lila turned to Jareth and was almost about to slap him across the face.

"Is that what OUR baby is to you, an heir? What if the child is a girl? What will you do then? Maybe unlike you, I will treat him or her like a human being, and not an item that needs training to do your job! And do you even know what the definition of _predicament _and _situation _is? It's a problem, Jareth, that's what those words you used mean! You may think this pregnancy is an inconvenience to you, but not to me! And I thought you liked talking about the baby and things! Boy was I wrong! This is very important, and I was hoping this meant as much to you as it did to me, but obviously the baby is nothing but an HEIR! So goodnight goblin king, you're sleeping in your study!" Lila screamed.

Jareth's mouth was agape. She never raised her at anybody, and the fact that she sent him to his study was beyond him.

"Wha- wha- what do you mean? This child is very important to me! Why do I have to sleep in the study?"

"Do I have to walk you there? What's said is said! That's what you always say to everyone, and I definitely meant what I said! Now go!" she ranted again.

Jareth hung his head, and trudged toward the door. He looked awfully upset, and Lila was absolutely sure she saw his lower lip begin to quiver, but she wasn't going to point anything out.

"I'll miss you." he said in a voice that was barley auditable, and then he turned away and walked down the hallway to his study.

Lila of course felt bad after what had happened, but she was sick of him thinking that the child was just an heir, and not something special like Lila knew he or she would become. She felt stressed out, and the kingdom's healer had told Jareth not to let her get in the current state she was in. That fiery explosion that was Lila's screaming, left her with a splitting headache, and a few hard kicks from her stomach that usually Jareth's being in the room would fix. This time, Jareth wasn't there to put his hand on her stomach and comfort her like he used to. It was all her fault, and after that argument, he might just want to stay in his study.

**Alright, I know Jareth seemed a little out of character, but you usually don't see that caring side of him and I wanted to show it a bit. I hope you liked this chapter, and please review! **

**Have a happy holiday, and a fabulous new year!**

**Love, puglover122**


End file.
